Mama Bat
by Queen Preferences
Summary: Summary: Cat-Woman has been known for being an A-class thief, and sometimes great hero but everyone knows she an mother first. When she arrives home, to find all of her babies crying, she searching for the cause. Read. Review.


Title: Mama Bat

Author: Queen Preferences

Characters: Selina Kyle, Jason T., Richard G., Timothy D., Damian Al Ghul, Bruce Wayne.

Rating: _T (Teen)_

Disclaimer:Young Justice is not mine nor identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments

are welcomed..

Summary: Cat-Woman has been known for being an A-class thief, and sometimes great hero but everyone knows she and mother first. When she arrives home, to find all of her babies crying, she searching for the cause. Read. Review.

.

.

.

.

.

Selina Wayne former known as Selina Kyle pulled her car into the multiple garage. Stepping out her cat senses froze at the eerie silence outside which would be normally filled with Damian running around, Tim or Dick trying to caught him. Jason would be watching from the outside porch waiting for the right time to call them in for a snack break or drink. None of that today.

To say Selina was scared when she entered the house would be an understatement. Working her way upwards she gently pushed open Damian room. Empty. Tim. Empty. Jason. Empty. Finally reaching the room of her eldest son Richard aka Dick she tighten her hand onto the knife she grabbed from the kitchen.

Selina froze at the sight before her. All four of her boys were staring into an four blank scrapbooks. "Huns~" placing the knife onto the desk beside the wall before carefully sitting down beside all four boys. "What are you doing~" "Looking at our scrapbooks." replied Jason who was laying his head into his 'mothers' lap. "Hun these are all empty~" "They weren't always." answered Tim was claimed her shoulder. Damian was crying into his chest but he either didn't notice or didn't care.

"Do you know what today is?" Asked an tear eyed Dick. Selina shook her head once watching as all four boys eyes drop sadly.

"It's mommies day." Damian added quietly. His words sinking into Selina head.

"Oh huns~" "My mom used to have us make sweeties until we had no one supplies before sitting down watching comedies." "Jason~" "Mama used to just sit down and hold me because I was her little bird." "Dick hun~" "We just hung out for the whole day. Me and momma." "Tim that's amazing~" "I don't remember my mommy." The whole room froze Damian small 6 year old voice. It dawned on Selina that her baby bats were crying because they thought they didn't have any reason to celebrate Mother's Day.

Standing up Selina walked out reaching the stairs before she noticed her bats weren't following her. "Come my bats~" Immediately hurried footsteps raced after her until they reached the kitchen where she stood with an four baking sheets outs, three cake pans, and numerous other sweets cooking things. "I know you all miss your mommies~ And despite how much I wish I could heal your pain~ I can't~ However I can~ Help~" Selina grabbed all of the boys placing each onto the four surrounding stools (despite Jason, Dick, and Tim's complains that they're men). "You boys get to mixing while Damian eats the leftover dough~" "Yeah!"

_**Two Hours Later**_

Selina smiled as she placed the last cake which she put with the other three for after dinner while she grabbed the huge tray with at least sixty cookies, and cupcakes. Placing them down onto the table before her she smiled as Dick placed six glasses of milk down before grabbing Tim. Tim struggled before allowing his eldest brother to hold him in his lap as he laid next to his 'mom' side. Jason took the other side with Damian happily eating a cupcake on his lap. Grabbing the remote Selina turned on tv finding some comedies movies. "I love you little bats~" "Love you mama." "Love you mom." "Love you momma." "Love you mommy."

_**Five Hours Later**_

Bruce Wayne growled below his breath once again as his meeting ran two extra hours later. Staring at his watch it was currently 10:56. Selina was gonna rip him a new one if he missed giving the boys and goodnight kiss. Bruce entered the kitchen to find numerous pans, pots, supplies out sitting around.

"Jason? Selina? Dick? Tim? Damian?" "Bruce in here~" Following his wife's voice Bruce froze at the beautiful sight before him. All four of his sons were currently sleeping against Selina with about eight sweeties left on an huge tray. Placing his bag down Bruce kissed each boys' head before giving Selina a loving kiss.

"What-" "Later~ Bed~" Softly lifting up Dick, and Tim into his arms he watched upstairs while Selina held Jason, and Damian carrying them into their bedroom. Climbing into the bed with the boys surrounding them Selina turned to Bruce. "They were upset because they couldn't celebrate Mother's Day so I did everything they did with their moms~ I want to know I'll happily be there mother~" "I wish I could have been here."

"It's alright we'll have an whole family day tomorrow~ No phone~ Jobs~ Duties~ School~ Just us~ They need that much hun~" "They do have two weeks it il school. Jason has been begging to go to London." "Family vacation~".

.

.

.

.

.

Please review as give me reviews.


End file.
